


In A Happy Place

by philtrash_number2



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, 2009 dan and phil, 2011 Phan, 2011 dan and phil, A Book of Oneshots, AU, Amazingphil - Freeform, Angst, Comfort, Cuddling, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan is not on fire - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Dil Howlter - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, I, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M, Multi, Nightmare, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Gets A Dog, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Phil dies, Phillip Lester - Freeform, Sick Phan, Soulmate AU, Spaniel Towell, Too much fluff, Vampire! Phil, danisnotonfire - Freeform, gamingmas, human dan, m/m - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philtrash_number2/pseuds/philtrash_number2
Summary: A book of oneshots, my happy place. The prompts are mostly from @/otpprompts on Tumblr, but request prompts and I'll write them as soon as possible. My writing Tumblr is @/philtrash-number2writes and my other Tumblr is just @/philtrash-number2. My Wattpad is @/alasitsearwax, where these oneshots will also be posted. Feel free to comment and leave feedback! Hateful negativity will be deleted. In no way do I imply that Dan and Phil are or were in a romantic relationship. I do not own Dan and Phil.





	1. Through The Door

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my book of oneshots. I hope you'll enjoy them! Feel free to comment and leave feedback! Hateful negativity will be deleted. In no way do I imply that Dan and Phil are or were in a romantic relationship. I do not own Dan and Phil.

 

*****************************************************************

Dan scrolled past his Tumblr feed, slumping into the sofa crease.

He had found himself, once again, on the "phan" tag.

He looked at art piece upon beautiful art piece, and scrolled past theories until he found the first one that had come up in the tag.

A gif of him staring at Phil, as Phil stared at the camera, taken from their newest gaming video.

Or as the fans had dubbed it, 'Heart Eyes Howell.'

The truth was, Dan had had a teeny,  _tiny,_  crush, the smallest of crushes  _ever_ , on Phil back in 2009.

And so what if he had nearly imploded when Phil had greeted him with a huge smile and a hug on the train station the first time they had met?

So what if he'd been  _this close_  to telling Phil  that he  _maybe kind of liked him_ , when he'd had the crushing realisation that if Phil didn't feel the same way and drifted away from him in a cloud of awkwardness, he'd lose the best friend he'd ever had?

So what if he'd spent eight years with that little crush locked in a little box deep within him?

Dan shut his laptop and stood up. 

It wasn't as if the box stayed locked all the time. Only yesterday, Phil had fallen asleep while they were watching the newest episode of his favorite anime, leaning into Dan, and slowly sliding down into Dan's lap, spilling his dry cereal everywhere. But Dan had stayed stock still, looking down at his best friend, smiling at the way his hair was tangled, right in the middle of his fringe. 

And he had had the biggest urge to brush his hair off his face- before he caught himself thinking about Phil  _in that way._

But it was too late. The box had creaked open by just a hair, and Dan, instead of retreating to his room, and forcing himself to again close the box, had been on the 'phan' tag all day while Phil acted like an adult and ran errands.

 In fact, he was still at the store getting groceries.

He walked over to his room, and stared at Phil's door. Maybe he'd feel better if he voiced his opinions out to an  _imaginary_  Phil, just so he wouldn't burst.

He leaned on Phil's doorframe.

"Phil? I don't know what to do, because I really like you.  You're my best friend, and I really don't want to lose you and all that we've done together, but I can't do this forever." he said to no one in particular.

Then he sighed. It hadn't helped. It had only made the box open up a little wider.

But as he stood with his head touching the wall, something else opened a bit wider too.

Phil's door.

His best friend stood there for what seemed like an entire year, staring at him, glasses askew.

Dan's eyes widened.  _What had he done?_

Then Phil grinned, his blue eyes strangely wet.

"Right back at you, you spoon."

He stepped out and hugged a tearful Dan, whose eyes were still wide with shock.

And that night, when Phil fell asleep on Dan again, thankfully not spilling any cereal this time, he let himself brush the hair out of his face with one of his hands, the other holding Phil's.

********************************


	2. Dirty Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So a double chapter haha. But this is really short, I'll try writing a longer one. I have an idea....

***************************************************

Dan frowned at Phil.

Reaching over, he plucked the glasses off of his face.

"Hey!" exclaimed Phil.

"Just a second, you spork, I don't know how you live with your glasses so dirty all the time." said Dan, folding over the bottom of his sweater to wipe Phil's glasses.

"They're never dirty! Because you do that all the time!" said Phil, exasperated.

Dan held up the glasses and inspected them. Then he reached across the restaurant table and carfully slid them back on to Phil's face. Phil tried to bite him as he did, making him laugh.

Throughout the meal and the day, Dan would subtly steal Phil's glasses, only to clean them and return them a few seconds later.

They had been walking back to their building from the Uber.

Rain was falling heavily, as it so often does in London.

Phil stared at Dan as they spoke, admiring the way the raindrops settled on his eyelashes and the little curls his hair had begun to go back to.

Dan was staring at Phil, too. But not exactly.

He was staring at his glasses, with had become splattered with rain.

As they entered the lift, he inched closer to Phil, who put his arm around Dan's waist. Dan grabbed Phil's glasses again.

Phil just groaned in exasperation as Dan resolutely wiped the lenses clean of all water, then placed them back onto Phil's face, just as the lift opened to their floor.

Phil kissed Dan's forehead as he sat down on the sofa.

The next day, when he put in his contact lenses, Dan carefully cleaned and folded the glasses before putting them in the case.

Phil rolled his eyes.

******************************************************************


	3. I Brought Home...Milk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

******************************

Phil hadn't _meant_ to bring home a puppy.

He'd finished the last of the milk with some stolen cereal earlier that day, and Dan had sent him out to get more from the store, along with some snacks to eat while they watched _Bake Off_ that night.

So he'd trotted along to the store, getting the milk, some haribo, and crisps, and was on his way back, when he passed the recently opened animal shelter. 

He saw a little kitten with its nose pressed against the window, and decided that just _two_ minutes inside couldn't hurt.

He'd walked in, bell jingling as the door opened, and made his way around the shelter, cooing at all the animals, when a particular one caught his attention. 

A tiny floppy eared dog with impossibly large brown eyes had nuzzled up against his hand, nipping at his fingers playfully.

"She's been here for a while now. No one wants her, her leg's broken." said the shelter manager, who had been watching Phil. 

Phil had jumped, not aware of another person's presence. 

"Oh. What's her name? She's so sweet." he said.

"We haven't named her, in case someone wants to name her if she gets adopted." the manger replied. "She's a six month old mix, we don't know what her father was, but her mother was definitely a springer spaniel. We found her when she was just a month old, her bone had been snapped."

"That's so sad!" Phil had said.

"She'll never be fully able, but she's a sweet little thing. Would you like to adopt her?" the manger asked.

Phil hesitated. "I.." he started.

 

Five minutes later, he had a carrier in his arms and groceries in the other. 

When he walked into the flat, Dan called out.

"Phil? Is that you? What took so long?" Phil heard from upstairs.

Then Phil realised that he'd adopted a puppy.

"Nothing..um, just long lines!" he said back.

He walked to the kitchen first, putting the carrier on the counter.

As he put away the milk, the puppy was quiet. Then he turned back around to figure out how to explain to his best friend that he got them a dog, when she barked. Loudly.

"Phil! What was that?!" Dan yelled from his room.

"Um, Dan, I kind of need to talk to you..!" Phil yelled back.

"Now? I'm editing!" he said.

"Yeah, just come on out to the living room." Phil said.

Dan was surprised, normally Phil would wait until they were in bed before telling him the day's adventures, just as they fell asleep. If he wanted to talk to him now, it had to be important. He shut his laptop and walked out to the sitting room.

Phil was already there, quiet, carrier behind the couch.

"What's up? Is anything wrong?" he said, plopping down on the couch next to Phil.

"No, not really...it's just that, you know that noise you heard earlier?"

Dan nodded, comprehension dawning on his face. 

"No, Phil, you _didn't."_ he said.

Phil reached behind the couch and grabbed the carrier, moving it gently in front of them. He opened the door and the puppy stepped out cautiously, sniffing Dan's ankle.

"You _did."_ he groaned, but he smiled at the little brown furball at his feet despite himself.

"Meet Susan." Phil said, his eyes searching Dan's face worriedly.

"Susan? Of all the ways to make it worse." Dan said. "You know we can't keep her, right? he finished, fondling her ears.

"Why not? Pets are allowed in this flat!" Phil said.

"That's not what our contract said. Besides, you adopted a dog without me! You can't make big decisions like this on your own, especially when they affect us both." Dan said, exasperated.

"I'm sorry, she was just so little, and her poor leg was broken, and no one was taking her." Phil hung his head.

"It's alright, she can at least stay for tonight. We'll figure out what to do with her tomorrow. Do you know what breed she is?" Dan said, now placing Susan on the couch in between them. She limped towards Phil's lap, sniffing him before resting her head on her paws.

"She's half spaniel, half mutt." Phil said distractedly. "Can't we keep her?"

"We'll see. If we do, I can see the 'Daniel the Spaniel' memes already." said Dan.

But when they climbed under a blanket after giving her food and water, to watch _Bake Off,_ and she pawed her way onto Dan's chest, Phil had a feeling that she'd be staying for a while.

*********************************************

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's currently 11:08 pm and I was inspired to write this lil drabble. hopefully it's longer than the last few. comments and feedback are appreciated, as well as prompts.


	4. Laser Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! this little drabble was inspired by @/halleydoedog on tumblr. thanks for reading!

**************************************

It was their second day at Creator Summit in Madrid.

  
Caspar had suggested that their group do something "fun and exciting."

  
To Dan, 'fun and exciting' was laying on his bed with his laptop, but he went along with it.

  
It was a large group, consisting of Dan, Phil, Tyler, Caspar, Joe, Louise, Zoe, and Alfie.

  
An escape room was suggested, and so they took two Ubers into the city from their hotel, and drove the six miles into Madrid.

  
When they reached the large bowling alley, which also consisted of an arcade, laser tag, and an escape room, they paid for their wristbands and headed inside.

  
The entire arcade area was space themed, with planets and rockets on the carpet and black walls with stars painted on them. 

  
This pleased Dan immensely, and he began to head over to the arcade, when Caspar stopped him. 

  
"We're here for the escape room, Dan. You can play that afterwards."

  
Dan huffed dramatically.

  
As the group walked into the entrance of the escape room, they were met with bad news.  
"I'm sorry, but we've been booked for four hours." said the employee in a thick Spanish accent.

  
The group groaned. 

  
"You can head over to laser tag, if you'd like." the employee said apologetically. "A new game is starting in three minutes, and your group is big enough to take up the whole arena."

  
Dan looked at Phil.  _Laser tag_?  
Phil grinned. "Sure. Thank you!"  
Dan really wanted to hold Phil's hand, but they were in public.

  
So they headed to the laser tag arena, happily chatting away.  
The male employee at the head of the game had them type their names into a touchscreen keyboard, to be shuffled into teams. He hit shuffle and the teams came up.

  
_Team Red:_  
_Caspar  
Dan  
Zoe_  
_Joe  
  
Team Blue:  
Phil  
Alfie  
Tyler_  
_Louise_  
  
Phil grinned wickedly at Dan.

  
They put on vests with a laser gun attached to them.  
Dan's blinked red while Phil's was blue.

  
They walked into the dark, also space themed arena, and the automated countdown began.

   
_10_...

  
Dan locked eyes with Phil, who had held up his gun teasingly, aiming it at him.

  
_9..._

  
He turned and evaluated his surroundings.

  
_8_...

  
Joe was behind him, chattering away to Zoe on how best to take Alfie down.

  
_7_...

  
There were about twenty or so dark blue pillars made of foam behind him, and another twenty behind Phil's side.

  
_6_...

  
Caspar seemed to realise he was surrounded by team blue. He squeaked and ran back to where they were.

  
_5_...

  
Dan saw Phil squint his eyes at him with an adorable smile and knew that he'd be hunting him for the entire game.

  
_4_...

  
He began to run, knowing he should while he had time.

  
_3_...

  
He dove behind a pillar, guessing Phil would follow him.

  
_2_...

  
He stood quietly, his back pressed against the pillar, trying to slow his breathing.

  
_1_...

  
_You may begin_.

Footsteps and laughter was heard from the other side of the pillar, but Dan stayed stock still.

  
After standing there for about thirty seconds, he peeked around the pillar, to try to find and hunt the other team.

  
Phil was standing there, a malicious smile on his face. He pulled the trigger on his gun, aiming at Dan.

  
Dan spun back around, and the laser missed him. He heard Phil laughing on the other side, and then Alfie sprinted in front of him, shooting him straight in the chest. 

  
That was it. Dan's gun was useless for forty five seconds, so he turned and ran for the other side of the room, ducking behind pillars, Phil running after him.

  
Dan sprinted up the stairs, hiding in the shadow of the wall. His neon red vest didn't help much though. Phil shot at him again, missing by centimeters as Dan dove out of the way, laughing.

  
He climbed up the second set of steps, hoping to get out of Phil's reach. He spotted Zoe below him.

  
"Zoe! Help!" he said, laughing and helpless. She complied, and aimed her gun at Phil from below, shooting him in the back.

  
But there was still no way to get off of the third story, except the steps Phil was currently coming up, a smile on his face.

  
Dan saw a small alcove. Maybe there was a passage through there. He ran in, Phil steps behind him.

  
There was no passage out of the alcove. Dan was trapped.

  
He turned slowly to face Phil and grinned sheepishly.

  
"Hi.."

  
He tried to duck past Phil, who had been disabled by Zoe for another thirty seconds.

  
Phil grabbed Dan's shoulders.

  
"I mean, no one's in here...and it's dark."

  
He leaned in to kiss Dan's lips. 

  
Dan's eyes opened wide in surprise.

  
He kissed back, melting into Phil's touch. 

  
Dan dropped his gun, which had become able ages ago, and put his arms around Phil.

  
He forgot about everything, forgot about the stupid laser tag game, as Phil's hand ran through his hair.

  
Then it stopped, and Phil stepped back, and shot him in the chest, before running out of the alcove.

  
Dan stood there in shock, a smile spreading across his face as he realized what Phil had done.

  
"Oh my _god_. he said, laughing.

  
******************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed that! ill probably post two more today, so please comment prompts of what you'd like to see.


	5. Don't Kiss In The Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this chappie! thanks for reading<3

****************

It was in the middle of the afternoon, and they were lazily sprawled on the couch, soaking up sunlight.

Phil was staring into Dan's eyes, admiring the way the sunlight made them look like molten honey.

Dan was staring into Phil's eyes, wondering how having so many colors in one pair of eyes was possible.

They smiled at each other, foreheads pressed together.

Phil was very comfortably warm and content, when suddenly-

"ACHOO!" 

Dan sneezed. Very loudly.

Phil sprung back instinctively, and promptly fell off the couch. 

Dan died laughing as Phil sat up, scowling.

He mock glared at Dan, who was still busy laughing, and jumped on top of him, tickling every spot of him he could reach, until Dan sneezed through the laughter, almost imperceptibly through the merciless tickling.

Phil sat up, still on Dan's legs. 

"Are you okay?"

Dan was still breathing heavily from the tickling, but he nodded.

Then he sneezed again.

Phil got up, off Dan's legs and let him sit up.

Dan wrinkled his nose.

"I think I have a cold, from when we were out in the rain the other day." he said.

Phil blushed as he remembered their makeout session on the balcony two days ago.

Dan smirked. 

"I'll just take some Advil, I'll be fine." he said.

But it was not fine.

That night, Phil woke up to Dan hunched over, coughing. Phil switched his bedside lamp on.

Dan was shivering, and a cold sweat had broken out on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Dan said weakly.

"No, no, it's fine." Phil said, sitting up and feeling Dan's forehead. "You've got a fever."

Dan coughed.

"And a cough." sighed Phil

"Don't forget the sneezing." said Dan, rubbing his eyes.

"Who could forget the sneezing?" said Phil playfully, poking Dan's arm and getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Dan.

Phil looked at Dan. He looked awful. His hair was sticking out in all directions, which was okay, pretty cute, but his face was a pale green and he had circles under his eyes.

"Just getting some medicine, I'll be right back." he said, pecking Dan's cheek, which was also warm.

He walked into the kitchen, almost hitting the glass door again, and grabbed some Ibuprofen, a glass of water, and a thermometer.

Then he walked to the spare closet and got Dan's furry grey blanket.

He got back to the room in time to see Dan trying to get out of bed.

"What are you doing? Stay there." Phil said, pulling the comforter off of Dan before replacing it with the grey blanket and covering it with the black and grey checked comforter again.

"Oh, I was just about to find you." Dan said, voice cracking.

"Open your mouth." Phil said, putting the thermometer under Dan's tongue.

Dan curled into a fetal position, his head in Phil's lap, until the thermometer beeped.

"39 degrees. That's not good." Phil said.

Dan rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. Can I have water now?" 

"Yeah, sit up." Dan sat up as Phil carefully handed him the water.

Dan drained the glass. "That's better." he mumbled. "Now can you turn off the lights so we can sleep?"

"Yes. But wake me if you feel worse, okay?" Phil said, sliding over to turn his lamp off.

Dan mumbled a "yes" into Phil's shoulder, snuggling farther onto his chest. Phil wrapped his arms around him, chin resting on Dan's head.

They fell asleep, a litle extra warm because of Dan.

The next morning, Dan's fever had broken, but there was another problem...

"Phil, you're a little warm..."

Phil groaned, and sat up dizzily.

"Next time, let's kiss inside, agreed?" he said.

Dan kissed his forehead. "Agreed."

******************************

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and leave prompts!! also OMG TYSM FOR 100+ reads I LOVE YOU ALL


	6. Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this oneshot is based off of the song "like im gonna lose you" by meghan trainor. i hope you like it. btw this is 2011! phan.  
> tw: death/murder

**********************

It was a normal night in London. Phil held Dan's hand as they strolled down Devonshire Street, ice cream in hand, vanilla for Dan and double chocolate for Phil.

They were talking animatedly and taking in the open air that they rarely came into contact with, when Dan heard screaming.

Five people were running as three masked men followed them, in all black, barely visible in the night.

They were both wearing dark colors, Dan in black and Phil in navy blue, so Dan hoped that the men wouldn't see them. 

But of course they did. The last of the three men aimed his gun at them, and Dan tugged Phil's arm, telling him to get down.

Phil was stubborn though. He stood standing as though as to protect Dan. The bullet hit him right on the left side of his chest, and he cried out as he crumpled to the ground. 

"Phil!" Dan kneeled on the ground where Phil had fallen.

The masked men continued to pursue the five teenagers, as screams rose around them.

"Phil, no, no, you're all right. We are going to get you somewhere safe." said Dan, though he could already see the light beginning to fade from his lover's eyes.

"Danny, I don't think..." Phil said weakly.

"No, don't die on me, oh God, please don't die on me. Stay with me, Phil, look at me. LOOK AT ME!" Dan said desperately.

"Danny.."

"I'm right here, you're going to be fine, oh God, please don't die on me, I swear I'll kill you if you die on me." Dan said, hands holding Phil's and tears streaming down his face.

Phil smiled a small smile. 

"I love you, Dan Howell." he whispered, eyes on Dan's.

"Please don't leave me, I love you so much." Dan sobbed.

But the light had gone from Phil's eyes, and Dan was alone.

He shouted into the night.

"No!"

 

 

"Dan? Dan!" Someone was shaking him. The voice was so familiar, but it couldn't be, he was gone.

"Dan! You're having a nightmare." Phil's face came into focus.

Dan nearly cried with relief. 

In fact, tears had built up in his eyes, and indeed, they spilled over as he launched himself at Phil, who was sitting on the bed, daylight shining through his hair.

Phil squeaked with surprise as Dan tackled him into a hug, sobbing into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around Dan, who was sitting on his lap.

"It's going to be okay, I'm right here, it was only a stupid dream." Phil said reassuringly as Dan continued to cry.

Dan hiccuped. "It felt so real.." he whispered. "And it's made me realise how fast I could lose you. One piece of metal, one wrong step, I just..." he trailed off.

"Dan, we're safe, and I love you." Phil said.

"I love you so much it hurts." Dan whispered, head still buried in Phil's shoulder.

"Me too. It's eleven am. Are you hungry?" Phil said, realising the time. 

Dan nodded. "I don't want to move, though." he said.

"Okay. How about we lay down?" Phil said grabbing his phone, and Dan complied, curling into Phil's chest, legs tangling.

Phil placed an online order for Dan's favorite pizza, then shut off his phone to pay better attention to his boyfriend.

He placed a kiss to Dan's forehead, brushing back his staightened hair.

Dan reached up and placed a kiss to Phil's cheek, a smile slightly showing on his tear streaked face.

"Dan we're so young, you're only twenty and I'm twenty four. We have so much of our life left to live, and we're going to spend it together." Phil whispered, tracing circles on Dan's back.

"I know. I'm never going to lose you." Dan said. "It's just scary to see so vividly."

And when the pizza came, Dan clutched onto Phil's side as he walked to the front door.

Phil didn't comment, as he knew how clingy Dan could get after a nightmare, or drinking.

After Dan determined that the pizza man was not about to kill his boyfriend, they settled on the couch, Dan's head in Phil's lap. 

Phil smiled down at Dan, his heart nearly bursting out of his chest with the sheer amount of love he had for him.

Dan smiled back up at him. Everything was going to be okay.

**************************

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you felt the song as you read it! i know it was tooth rottingly sweet, but oh well. comment, kudos, and leave prompts!! i love you all!


	7. A Certain Shade Of Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, my friend recommended a really fluffy prompt for me, which i will post, but i felt like i had too much fluff on here. i wanted to experiment a bit with what i could write, so sorry for such a sad chapter! 
> 
> this is my first soulmate AU.  
> i quite liked it, and i think i'll write more.

**********************

For eighteen years, all Dan had known were two words.

_Black and white._

His world was that and only that, black and white.

His parents had tried, tried to explain color, and how it looked but Dan couldn't imagine, wouldn't imagine it.

They had told him that he'd see the colors, the first time he spoke to his soulmate.

That then the colors would go again, when his soulmate died.

Dan had tried, talked to as many new people as he could, and was slowly giving up. Because all around him, others chattered animatedly in a world full of color, happy.

He had seen one just today.

The new kid at his school.

As soon as he walked in, and the teacher directed him to sit across from Dan, he started shyly talking to others around him.

Dan was doing his work, hunched over in the loud room, when suddenly everything went quiet.  
He glanced up.

The new kid was staring at the girl sitting next to him, both their mouths open in shock, smiles tugging on their faces.

Dan had internally felt his heart sink a little lower, knowing someone else had found their soulmate while he might never, but he still smiled along with everyone else.

Through it all, he had Phil.  
Someone to rant through Twitter DM's, message on SMS.  
Someone that understood.  
Because Phil was twenty two, and he was having no better luck than Dan in finding his soulmate.

When Dan walked into an empty house that evening, he couldn't help but cry.  
He wanted to love someone, wanted someone to love him.  
He felt alone, so, so alone.

His laptop pinged.

_AmazingPhil: hey!:)_

Dan wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

_danisnotonfire: hey_

_AmazingPhil: what are you doing lol?_

_danisnotonfire: not much_

_AmazingPhil: ? you sound a bit down_

_danisnotonfire: im fine, just the inner turmoil of not having found my soulmate_

_AmazingPhil: are you okay? i understand how you feel._

_danisnotonfire: i dunno_

_AmazingPhil: my skype is amazingphil if you want to chat_

_danisnotonfire: calling_

Dan's fingers nervously tapped his leg as he waited for Phil to pick up.

He did, and as the camera came into focus, Dan was taken aback by his beauty. He was mesmerized my the ebony hair and light grey eyes. He saw it regularly in videos, but this was just for him.

"Hi!" Phil said.

Then he gasped.

"Dan!"

Dan looked at him though the screen.

"What's happened- _oh my god_."

Tears came to his eyes as color crashed down on him.

Phil was crying too.

"Dan, it's you."

Dan smiled through his tears.

"And it's you. You have beautiful eyes." he whispered.

And they were beautiful, a startling pale blue that no camera could do justice.

 

It was agony, waiting the two weeks. Dan thought he was going to go insane.

The only thing that kept him out of the mental asylum was Skype.

He had probably broken the website, being on it for eight hours a day.

Good mornings were actually good now that Dan had someone to spend his life with.

And his parents were happy, so happy. They'd arranged the train ride as soon as Dan had told them, happy tears in his eyes.

Everyone around him noticed the change too.  
The way his eyes actually lit up when he laughed, the way he smiled at his phone when he thought nobody was looking, the way he seemed to radiate happiness.

Dan thought that he was the happiest he could ever be.

He was wrong.

Two weeks later, when he crashed into Phil's warm embrace, half crying, half laughing-

That was the happiest he'd ever been.

A year later, as he sat with his head leaning on Phil's shoulder, comfortable in his warmth and love-

That was the happiest he'd ever been.

Twelve years later, they'd moved into a house together-

That was the happiest he'd ever been.

Every day was spent full of cereal, laughter, and affection.

Every night was filled with kisses, warm blankets, and love.

Dan thought nothing could ever change that.

He thought Phil would be on his mind, forever and always.

That he'd never lose him.

As he walked home from the bus station, his heart stopped.

Something was wrong.

Then he realised.

The world had gone back to black and white.

There was another color, too, but Dan was too panicked to see it.

He raced up the stairs, ten minutes later, frantic for his soulmate, frantic for his Phil.

The house had been ransacked.

It was still.  
  
Quiet.

As he saw Phil's unmoving body, blood blossoming over his chest, he knew there was no point in trying, that Phil had gone.

Because the world was black and white once more.

But this time, he could see a certain shade of blue too.

The blue was his hope, and he clung to it, as his world came crashing down on him.

He crumpled to the ground, next to Phil, sobbing.

He was alone again.

*******************

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> the fluff will be back next chapter.  
> again, IM SORRY  
> and tysm for 200+ reads!


	8. A Bit Of Frosting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! here's the fluffy prompt after a really sad oneshot. hope you like it!

***********************

It was Dan's birthday.

Phil had gotten up early, to surprise him with breakfast.

When he ended up with a pancake stuck to the ceiling, he decided buying a mix wouldn't make a difference.

After all, it's the thought that counts, right?

So he set off to the store after an hour of scraping batter off the ceiling, buying a dozen black roses, chocolate, and a box of cupcake mix.

Vanilla.

Dan's favorite.

When he got back to the flat, Dan was still snoring.

Phil rolled his eyes. No surprise there.

He quickly made the batter, and stuck the cupcakes in the oven. While they were baking he made the frosting.

When they were out, he messily frosted them and set them on a tray.

He set up the table quickly, putting the roses in a vase, and the tray next to it.

He decided a bit of breakfast couldn't hurt, so he set out two bowls of cereal- Dan's of course- and glasses of milk. He put the chocolate in the bag containing Dan's gift, a scrapbook he had made of their memories together, a personal DAPGO of sorts.

Then he went into their room, sliding underneath the covers next to his sleeping boyfriend.

Dan shifted towards the sudden warmth, opening his eyes and smiling sleepily down at Phil.

"Happy birthday!" Phil said!

Dan's eyes opened wider.

"That's right, I'd nearly forgotten!" he exclaimed, kissing Phil on the cheek. "I should go get dressed so we can do something fun."

" No, stay- birthday cuddles?" Phil said hopefully.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Is this my birthday or your birthday?" he teased, poking Phil's nose. "Fine, just for five minutes.

He let himself melt into Phil's warm embrace, lying there quietly, closing his eyes.

Phil's hand absentmindedly played with a stray curl on his forehead, and Dan smiled, reveling in how lucky he was to have found someone that loved him so much.

Phil kissed Dan's nose.

"It's been five minutes. Go get dressed and hurry out!" he said, a smile tugging on the corner of his mouth.

"Oh no, what have you done this time?" Dan teased, making his way into the bathroom.

"Ha, ha." Phil said sarcastically, smiling.

He waited for ten minutes, lounging on the bed with his phone.

When he heard Dan come out, he sat up.

"I'm ready for whatever horror awaits me in the kitchen." Dan said, as Phil got up.

"It's not a horror!" Phil said indignantly. "And how did you know it was in the kitchen?"

"Because all your 'surprises' always include food. And I love you for it." he said fondly.

They walked into the kitchen through the glass door.

"Cupcakes!" Dan said. "And roses that represent my soul? When did you do all this?"

"This morning. Do you like it?" Phil said, holding Dan's hand.

"Well, as long as they're vanilla..." Dan teased. "Of course I like it, you spork. Thank you."

He kissed Phil's cheek, smiling softly.

They laughed and talked and smiled all throughout their bowls of cereal, then moved to the living room with the tray of cupcakes for their daily dose of anime hell.

Dan kept shifting around for the first five minutes, trying to get comfortable.

He finally gave up.

"Phil, these jeans are so tight, they're compressing my nonexistent soul. Can we go change?" he asked.

Phil agreed, it was a bit weird sitting in the couch in actual clothes.

They went to their room and quickly changed, Phil in sweats and a t-shirt, Dan in boxers and an oversized sweater.

Then they flopped back down onto the couch, laughing. Dan grabbed a cupcake. He bit into it and immediately his eyes closed.

"Phil! You made this?!" he looked like he was in heaven.

"Well...from a mix, but yes, I made it." Phil said, grinning sheepishly.

"It's so good." Dan said, stuffing the rest of it in his mouth.

"Always for you." Phil said, smiling sweetly.

He looked at the birthday boy. He was smiling at Phil, a bit of frosting on his lower lip.

"Dan? You have a little icing on your face." Phil said.

Dan smirked. "Why don't you get it?" he said suggestively.

Phil immediately complied, scooting next to him, cupping his face in one hand, holding him with the other, and leaned in softly.

Like every kiss they had, it made Phil tingle. He was surrounded, completely, by Dan, with a soft sweetness from the icing. They smiled into the kiss, teeth clashing briefly.

When they pulled apart, it was like the frosting hadn't ever existed.

 ********************

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment, kudos, and send prompts! thanks for almost 300 hits! i love all of you!


	9. Happy Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is probably the first oneshot where they aren't in a relationship, but you're free to imagine they are if you want to. enjoy!

***********************************

"Hmm.." Phil said, looking for the right letter.

It was Halloween night, and they were sitting cross legged on the floor of Dan's bedroom playing Scrabble in their pajamas.

"Hurry up." Dan whined, tossing his head back dramatically.

"Ah! I've got it!" Phil said, a wicked smile on his face.

He pushed the letter W into the slot.

"There." he smirked.

"Phil! No! How could you?!" Dan said, horror evident on his face as he stared down at the word Phil had made.

Whisk.

Phil burst out laughing, tongue showing between his teeth, as Dan smacked him on the shoulder.

Suddenly Dan froze.

"Phil?! Did you hear that?" he said in a panicked voice.

Phil abruptly stopped laughing.

"Hear what?" he said, straining his ears.

Then he heard it.

A muffled crunching noise, accompanied by a few thuds, was coming from downstairs.

He turned to face Dan, brows furrowed, as he stared back at him in fear.

"Phil? What is that?" Dan said, eyes wide.

Phil knew how scared Dan could get of the unknown, and though he was frightened too, he said "I'll go check it out." 

He stood, but Dan stopped him.

"I'll come with you." Dan said, voice shaking slightly.

Phil ripped the lamp from its socket as Dan looked on in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"It's to defend us." Phil said determinedly.

"And you think? A lamp...?" Dan said, rolling his eyes, before picking up a blue spotted umbrella.

“And you think? An umbrella?” Phil mocked good naturedly, posture still rigid.

Dan poked him with the umbrella.

They headed downstairs, quietly. Dan tried not to step on the creaky step, so he jumped over it. 

Quietly, of course.

His ‘quiet’ jump made him go crashing into his best friend, and they tumbled down the last three steps.

“Dan! There could be someone in here!” Phil scolded.

Dan responded by clutching the umbrella even tighter.

Phil raised the lamp in his arms and they crept around to the kitchen, where the sound seemed to be coming from.

As they rounded the corner near the kitchen, Phil’s tense shoulders sagged in relief.

He turned to glare at Dan as he threw open the glass door.

“Phil!” Dan said, afraid of what-or who- could be inside.

“It was your phone!! Why is it making creepy sounds?!” He said, gesturing to the black cased device that was sitting on the counter, emitting spooky noises and thumps.

Dan put down his umbrella and neared his phone, remembering the ‘Spooky Fall Leaves” noise he'd set as his buzzer for the timer.

He glanced up at at Phil sheepishly after turning it off.

“You've made me leave a perfectly good game of Scrabble, so I'm going to shame you for this on Twitter.” Phil said, smirking and pulling out his own, purple encased phone.

“No!” Dan said as Phil typed, knowing that the only tweets he’d get for days afterward would be audio clips of the ringtone.

“Too bad, Danny. It’s been sent out to the world!” Phil said evilly, spreading his arms.

Dan groaned as he got the notification for Phil’s tweet.

He groaned again as the replies came in, clips of the ringtone just as he’d thought.

Phil just cackled.

“You’ve been acting quite evil today, Phil, what’s gotten into you?” Dan said.

“It’s Halloween.” Phil said with a wink, as they climbed the stairs again. “Call me Phillywise.”

***************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'd like to give a MASSIVE thank you to @mollieblack, as she's commented on EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER WOW and given me some cool prompts:) thank you!  
> comment and kudos!  
> <3 shreya


	10. Tiny Pancakes And Two Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYA! im back from a short hiatus because school is busy busy busy! i saw this prompt on tumblr, and it was too cute not to write. it's meant to be written platonically, but it can definitely be read romantically, if you want.
> 
> enjoy!

*******************************

Dan reached the top of the stairs.

“Dan!” giggled his flatmate, stumbling towards him.

“Phil? What’re you- oh.” he said, cutting off abruptly as he noticed the bottle of opened vodka on the kitchen counter.

“You’re drunk, my friend.” said Dan, helping a giggling Phil over to the sofa.

Phil only laughed harder.

Dan couldn’t help but smile at his best friend. He was undeniably adorable when he laughed, and alcohol just made him all the cuddlier.

He snuggled into Dan’s side.

“Why're you drunk, Phil?” Dan asked.

“Was watching your internet support group video, and took a shot whenever you did, Danny!” Phil said, smiling up at Dan.

“Oh dear.” said Dan.

“M tired, I wanna watch a movie.” said Phil, slurring his words only slightly.

Dan smiled.

“I think you should get some rest. A movie’s a great idea. Do you want anything to eat?” he asked his drunk best friend.

Phil sprang up.

He giggled as he pulled Dan off the couch, pulling his sleeve to the kitchen.

Dan only rolled his eyes fondly as he was dragged to the stove.

Phil opened the fridge, taking out a small hunk of cheese.

“Look, it’s cheese!” he announced triumphantly.

“Yes, and you absolutely despise it. Put it away.” said Dan.

Phil’s eyebrows crinkled with worry.

“I don’t like it? But then it’ll be sad.” he said morosely. “Don’t be sad, cheese, I’m sorry.” he said, cradling it to his chest.

Dan let out a bout of laughter.

“I should record this. What do you actually want?”

Phil’s eyes lit up. “Pancakes!”

Dan agreed, and began to gather the ingredients.

He finished the first one as Phil watched and chittered behind him.

Their orange kitten, Simon II, sauntered into the kitchen.

“Hello, Simon!” said Phil excitedly, as he picked the little cat up.

Simon meowed and nipped at Phil’s fingers playfully.

“Aww! He's so- he's so cute!” Phil hiccuped. “Even cuter than you, Danny!”

Dan froze, turning around to see that Phil had already moved on.

“Dan! Danny! Make him a pancake!” he said, rocking the cat in his arms.

“Phil! Drop him, he'll bite you if you swing him like that.”

Phil nuzzled the kitten’s forehead with his. The kitten swiped his paw at his nose.

“I'm telling you. I should record this.” Dan said, rolling his eyes.

He ladled a tiny drop of pancake mix into the pan, the perfect size for a kitten.

He made a few more of those and a lot more regular sized, and then dragged Phil into the living room to watch a movie and eat.

Phil settled himself clumsily underneath the blanket, curling into his best friend’s side, and the cat coiled up like a rope on Dan’s stomach.

The movie started, and as Dan snuggled with Phil and Simon the kitten, only a single droning comment could be heard.

“Looks like I've been overtaken by tiny pancakes and two animals.”

Phil smiled into his shoulder.

 **************************************

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE  
> hope you liked it!
> 
> <3 shreya


	11. Silver Studs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! this is a new trope im trying...just a oneshot lol. i saw this prompt on tumblr. hope you enjoy

 

*********************************

“Dan.”

Phil raised his voice slightly as he knocked on the bathroom door.

The door swung open, and Dan stepped out, glaring at Phil defiantly.

Phil recoiled in horror.

The small circles in his ear were glinting in the light, and they would have seemed perfectly normal to anyone else, but to Phil, the silver earrings made his insides feel like they were caving in.

He felt the pizza he’d had earlier today beginning to make it’s way back up, and he backed away from his boyfriend until the feeling went away.

“Really, Dan? I said I was sorry.” Phil said, a good ten feet away from him.

Dan stormed off without response, to their room, and shut the door a little too loudly.

Phil internally rolled his eyes.

He cautiously opened the door, letting out a breath of relief when he saw that Dan was on the opposite side of the room.

“Dan? We’re supposed to go to the fair today. Are you coming?”

Dan huffed and crossed his arms.

“I’ll be out in ten minutes.”

Phil went downstairs. He hadn't meant to make Dan this upset.

As they boarded the local bus, Phil let Dan get all the way to the back of the bus before boarding himself, sitting down at the first seat he saw.

He could see Dan crossed arms and glare from where he sat, facing the back of the bus.

As soon as the bus stopped at the entrance of the fair, Phil rushed off quickly. He didn't want to be passed by Dan and have the nauseous, awful feeling come over him again.

When they got inside the park after showing their tickets, Dan removed his earrings and put them into the small, bronze box he always kept them in,

Phil sighed. Finally.

He caught up to Dan and grabbed his hand.

“You can't use me being a vampire against me like that!” he said playfully.

“Why not?” Dan replied. “God knows you use your vampire strength against me all the time.”

“When do I-oh.” Phil blushed as he realized what Dan meant.

Dan smirked as they made a right turn, standing at the entrance of an attraction.

Phil had been so distracted by Dan finally forgiving him, that he didn't see where Dan was leading them. He yelped as he realized.

“Dan! This is a hall of _mirrors_!” he said, backing outside. Dan only let go of his hand and continued inside.

He stood stubbornly inside for ten minutes until Phil yelled back down the hall.

“I’m sorry, okay!? I won't watch Attack On Titan without you again!”

Dan smiled and yelled back.

“You better not! Else I'll get my tongue pierced and keep the stud in for a week!”

 ************************

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED IT!  
> COMMENT AND KUDOS!!  
> <3 shreya


	12. Under The Influence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst, angst, ANGGSST

 

***************************************************

 

Dan hadn't wanted to kill him.

 

He had been under the influence of a mind altering drug administered by the government, programmed to do The Leader's bidding since the invasion ten years ago.

 

Dan had been one of the rare few that was immune to it, and so had been thrown into prison. The guards had been called away one day by the drug, and so Dan had broken out.

 

Living on the run, and eating what he could steal for weeks, he came across him on a late night grocery store raid.

 

 

His Phil.

 

 

He turned to him, eyes immediately filling with tears.

"Dan."

It was whispered, and they had a brief moment of joy when the drug began to take effect.

 

Dan saw the way his eyes glazed over, and he saw how his posture went rigid as he awaited instructions.

 

He saw the way Phil's hand raised a gun toward him.

 

Eliminate him. Those would be his final thoughts.

 

He saw the way his own bullet entered Phil's chest as Phil's bullet dug deep into his.

 

He cried out in pain as he landed close to his dying body.

 

And as his own life drained away in pools of red, he knew he hadn't killed Phil.

 

Phil was the one who rested his head against Dan's, laughing at the TV.

 

Phil was the one who made him coffee the night before an exam.

 

Phil was the one that he loved.

 

The one he had killed had been a mind controlled robot in a human body, Dan had thought as he drifted away.

 

 

Not his Phil.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> kudos and comment and suggest new ideas.
> 
> <3 shreya

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! New chapter out soon!


End file.
